Starting To Agree
by Cezille07
Summary: Timothy's opinions on Zick and Elena. He only hopes they stay as opinions, as he fears his imagination is playing tricks on him. ONESHOT.


A/N: Written years ago. Posting to remind people I still exist! Hehehe xD

Disclaimer: Only the plot's mine.

* * *

Why are they applauding? They are laughing and crying and singing! Celebrating, in the Tutors' Pod! NO! Peace and order! The food, the merriment is too much! The white streamers, the pink and blue flowers—wait, I know what this is. It...it's a wedding scene.

Here she comes, the bride, in a silk dress that ripples behind her, a thin veil masking her otherwise beautiful face. Zick was at the altar—hang on, Zick?! Then this could only mean one thing. I gave a sigh as he lifted the veil, and Elena's beaming face was revealed. And for the long minute they kissed, all I could think was, "No, no! I've lost! It's too late."

Just yesterday they were at Trengingigan's place, and I guessed correctly that they were up to no good again, because when they returned home, they had an occupied Dombox and victorious grins on their faces. I had only shrugged then, my less sensible brain thinking a pair like them was really special. And the worst part is...I'm starting to agree.

So is it here where we end? My charge bonding with that Keeper who barged into our already stable world and shook it up again? But, my mind argued, the signs had all been pointing to this moment. Zick never refuses Elena. He talks about her...all the time. That picture of the two of them used to sit on the fireplace until one day, when I thought it was missing, and I saw it in his bedroom. That one gift she gave him, the sunglasses, why does he have to polish it every night like so, making sure the lens hosted no scratches or dust, and its case was as clean and well-kept as its contents? The Tamer's Manual, which as often as he held Elena touched, receives more attention than his Universal Dombox. _What_ is it about that girl that he likes so much?

I have spent much of my Tutor days warning him about her. Naturally, he never listens. I don't know if that Elena has ever tried making a contract with Emily—or some other Anguana, who she approaches wouldn't make a difference—to get a potion of some sort to keep his attention on her. I guess I just can't come to grips with the fact that...it's 'them' now, a collective 'them'. I don't want to. Elena was _just_ a Keeper, a _normal_ person. They're too different, too opposite. However, I can't escape thinking maybe this is what Zick has been looking for all his life...

Oh no, now I'm crying too. Zick and Elena had better not see me like this. Let me step outside the Pod for a while, get a drink at the Den of Pleasures. This can't all be real, can it? It was _just last night_. They were _best friends._ And now I hate to think they'll be more than that. Permanently. I've protected Zick for too long...

"Timothy!" came his young voice, "Timothy, wake up!"

"Huh? What? D-did I pass out?" I mumbled.

"No, you've been sleeping in," laughed Zick. "But Bombo might have slobiverated you or something while I took a bath."

I blinked. Hmm, morning... I was at the couch... Zick had just gotten dressed—and not in a tuxedo! I heaved a sigh of relief. I was just imagining too much. Whew.

"Timothy," he went on, "I'm going out with Elena—"

"Again?!"

"W-what do you mean?"

I wanted to bang my head open. "I mean, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, we're going to see the—"

"Never mind! Go on, get out of here," I winked. And as expected, he ran out the door with the Manual and his usual Taming tools. Another monster hunt, I supposed. And I knew I'd be right again.

I was thinking it shouldn't surprise me in case I had woken up at the Den of Pleasures instead, where the bride and groom would worriedly assist me; I'd probably congratulate them too...sincerely. Zick and Elena, a special little couple, my more sensible brain told me. And the best part is...I'm starting to agree.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. xD


End file.
